


Pillow Talk

by dragonshost



Series: Parental Prequels of Unconventional Beauty [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, end Minerva's suffering please, slightly misleading title?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Minerva just wants to sleep. Max has other ideas.





	Pillow Talk

Minerva awoke to a cold draft of air upon her exposed skin, snapping her out of her pleasant dream (that had involved beating the snot out of Sting for whatever reason). Shivering, she glanced over at the clock on the wall. 11:47 PM. Then she looked down the bed in the darkness, trying to ascertain the cause of her suffering. After a minute or two, she discovered that she was no longer in possession of the covers.

Her eyes narrowed, as she spotted them firmly wrapped around her boyfriend's slumbering form. He looked for all the world like a scruffy blond burrito.

"Max!" she hissed, reaching over and yanking on the sheets. "Share, dammit!"

The Fairy Tail Mage let out a small sound that could have passed for a snore, a snort, or a laugh. No matter which it was, the sound deeply displeased the Sabertooth Mage.

Deciding to forgo civility as Max had clearly chosen to abandon his, Minerva grabbed the blankets and yanked them as hard as she could.

With a startled yelp, Max awoke as the action flung him off the edge of the bed and onto the hard floor. "Ouch!" he complained, clawing his way back up onto the mattress. "What was that for?!"

"For being a cover thief," Minerva growled, placing the sheets over them both. "Don't steal them again."

Max sighed. "Got it."

* * *

Again, Minerva was jolted awake by the frigid touch of night air.

Immediately, she flipped around to locate the bed sheets.

Once again, Max had them encasing his body with none left over for his girlfriend. His feet stuck out the ends, and he wore the goofy smile that people wore when they were _warm_ and _comfortable_. Neither of which Minerva was at the moment.

A bleary-eyed perusal of the clock revealed the time to be 2:16 AM.

It was too damn early for this.

This time, she carefully rolled him out of the blankets, the snoozing Sand Mage not even registering that Minerva had done anything to him. Now that they belonged to her again, Minerva firmly wrapped herself up in them, leaving none for Max. He'd had his chance to rectify his behavior.

* * *

For the final time that night, Minerva received a very rude awakening indeed.

This time, it was because Max had somehow wormed his way under the sheets with his girlfriend. And had then proceeded to place his insanely cold feet on her inner thigh, causing her to let out an unholy screech at the sensation (which did nothing at all to rouse Max).

It was 5:02 AM.

Oh, he was going down.

With a snarl, Minerva sat up. Grabbing her pillow, she half-turned to her beloved, slumbering Sand Mage.

And then she brought the pillow down upon him with all of her strength (a not-inconsiderate amount).

Max finally woke up with a muffled scream, as Minerva continued to rain blows down upon him with the feather-filled object. "Stop. Stealing. The. Stupid. Blankets. And. Waking. Me. Up!" she growled, punctuating each word with another smack. "I. Am. So. Freaking. Tired! I. Haven't. Slept. All. Night!"

"I got it! I got it!" he pled for mercy. "Just stop with the pillow!"

She did so, breathing heavily and sweating from the exertion. With a grumble, she threw off the blankets, and hugged her pillow tightly.

Staring at the blankets, Max asked, "Don't you want them…?"

"No!" she hissed back at him. "Now I'm too hot for them!"

Max laughed at her, snuggling up against her back and wrapping his arms around her. "I love you," he whispered into her ear, his lips ghostlike against her skin.

It was a long moment before he heard Minerva begrudgingly respond, "I love you, too. Blanket thief."


End file.
